SNE
by myunicorn91
Summary: Sekumpulan cerita laknat yang lahir dari otak mesum para penghuni grup / EXO FF / SuLay / BL / NC / DLDR / RnR?


_**Summary**_ **: Sekumpulan cerita laknat yang lahir dari otak mesum para penghuni grup / EXO FF / SuLay / BL / NC / DLDR / RnR?**

 _ **Rate**_ **: M**

 _ **Cast**_ **: Suho dan Lay**

 _ **Warning :**_ **BL, typo(s)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** **Semua chara di FF ini, sungguh bukan milik saya. Meski sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan mereka milik saya *plak*. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja.**

 **Happy Reading ~**

Suasana _Seoul International School_ sore itu tampak begitu sepi. Wajar saja, karena jam belajar mengajar sudah lama berakhir. Yang terlihat hanyalah beberapa siswa yang sedang asyik mengobrol di bawah pohon beringin dan seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang membersihkan halaman sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil.

Tapi, jika kita mau menelusuri jauh ke dalam, maka kita akan menemukan seorang pria manis yang tengah berkutat di mejanya yang berantakan. Apakah dia seorang siswa teladan yang begitu rajinnya mengerjakan tugas hingga lembur di sekolah? Bukan..bukan. Dia adalah salah satu staff pengajar di sekolah itu. Zhang Yixing namanya. Seorang guru baru pindahan dari China yang datang ke sekolah itu untuk menggantikan Lu _sonsaengnim_ yang sedang cuti hamil. Sesuai dengan asal negaranya, mata pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Yixing adalah Bahasa dan Sastra China. Saat ini dia sedang mengevaluasi jawaban murid-muridnya dari hasil ujian yang diadakannya kemarin.

Kriett /?

Konsentrasi Yixing sedikit buyar ketika dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia mendongak dan melihat Kim _sonsaengnim_ , sang pelaku pembukaan pintu. Meski sedikit penasaran tumben sekali guru Bahasa dan Sastra Korea itu masih berada di sekolah, tapi Yixing berusaha tidak ingin ikut campur. Jadi dia memilih menyapa sewajarnya saja.

"Selamat sore, Kim _sonsaengnim_." Sapa Yixing ramah.

Pria yang dipanggil Kim _sonsaengnim,_ atau Kim Junmyeon lebih lengkapnya, hanya berdehem pelan lalu berjalan ke mejanya, mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dan mulai menyibukkan diri.

Yixing mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke pekerjaannya semula. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan luas itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah gesekan pulpen yang beradu dengan kertas. Yixing meregangkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai juga. Yixing melihat ke luar jendela. Sudah hampir gelap. Diliriknya Junmyeon yang masih sibuk di mejanya. Pria itu terlihat begitu serius. Yixing mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke meja. Bimbang antara ingin bertanya atau tidak. Sambil menggigit bibir, Yixing memberanikan diri bertanya,

"Ehm, Kim _sonsaengnim_ , maaf mengganggu. Apakah Anda mau kopi atau teh atau yang lain?"

Junmyeon menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mendongak. "Boleh." Jawabnya singkat.

Yixing mengangguk kecil dan bangkit dari kursinya. Dia sudah hampir meraih handle pintu ketika suara berat Junmyeon terdengar di telinganya.

"Hei, Zhang..."

Yixing sontak berhenti dan menoleh. "Ya?"

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada orang lain di sini, jadi jangan memanggilku seformal itu."

Yixing mengangguk singkat kemudian dia bergegas keluar menuju _pantry_ untuk membuat minuman. Ketika Yixing tiba kembali di ruang guru, dia menemukan Junmyeon sedang bersandar di kursinya dengan kepala terdongak. Sepertinya pria itu sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kini sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Yixing terdiam di tempatnya, tidak berani membangunkan Junmyeon. Merasakan kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya, Junmyeon membuka mata, tersenyum kecil saat melihat Yixing berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Hei, kenapa masih berdiri di situ?" Junmyeon mengayunkan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Yixing untuk mendekat. "Kemarilah!"

Yixing yang awalnya ragu, perlahan mulai melangkah mendekat. Sambil terkekeh pelan, Junmyeon meraih pundak Yixing dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Dijawilnya hidung Yixing dengan gemas. " _Aiyoweiii_ , lucu sekali wajahmu ini. Kau tau?"

Yixing menyingkirkan tangan Junmyeon dari hidungnya dan mencubit pelan pinggang Junmyeon. "Ehm, apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Ini masih di sekolah."

Junmyeon mengusap lembut kepala Yixing. "Sudah segelap ini. Aku yakin hanya ada kita berdua disini. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Lagipula..." Junmyeon menggantung perkataannya dan menatap Yixing sambil ber _smir_ k. "Apakah kau tidak merindukanku?"

Yixing mengalungkan lengannya di leher Junmyeon dan mengangguk antusias. "Uhm, tentu saja rindu. Begitu rindunya sampai rasanya aku ingin sekali memelukmu setiap kali melihatmu. Tapi kau jahat sekali..." Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan merengut menatap Junmyeon. "Hampir sebulan aku mengajar disini, tapi kau jarang sekali melirikku. Bersikap dingin padaku, jarang berbicara padaku, memilih meja yang berjauhan denganku, bahkan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku. Kau tega sekali sumpah! Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau sudah melupakanku. Aku berpikir mungkin saja kau terpikat pada guru atau murid yang lebih seksi dariku..." Yixing _pouting_ , bibir merahnya maju beberapa senti, membuat Junmyeon semakin gemas.

Junmyeon mengelus pipi Yixing. "Iya iya, aku salah. Maafkan aku, sayang. Kau tau sendiri, betapa kolotnya Kepala Sekolah kita. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendapat kesulitan."

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya mendiamkanku selama ini, Junmyeonie~" Rajuk Yixing lagi.

Junmyeon mengacak-acak rambut Yixing. "Iya iya, maaf." Junmyeon menunduk, mengecup pelan ujung hidung Yixing. " _Well_ , kau tau, sebenarnya aku sedikit menyesal karena mengabaikanmu."

Yixing mengangkat alis. "Oya? Kenapa?"

Junmyeon mendengus pelan. "Kau tidak sadar ya, ada beberapa guru -dan juga murid- di sini yang memperhatikanmu. Sepertinya mereka tertarik padamu."

Yixing mengusap dagu. "Hm, begitu ya? Sepertinya memang begitu _sih_ , beberapa waktu lalu Wu _sonsaengnim_ sempat mengajakku jalan-jalan..."

"Apa?!" Junmyeon melotot. "Si tiang listrik itu mengajakmu kencan?"

"Iya, memang kenapa? Toh aku kan sedang _free_." Yixing mencibir. Dia sengaja menekan kata ' _free_ '.

Junmyeon menyentil kening Yixing. "Ck, dasar kau ini. Nakal sekali, huh?"

Yixing melipat tangan di dada. "Biarkan saja. Toh kau juga tidak peduli padaku, kan?"

"Jadi, kau masih marah? Masih ngambek, heum?" Junmyeon menoel pipi Yixing. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf, jadi jangan marah lagi. Oke?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Yixing menyodorkan kelingkingnya di depan wajah Junmyeon. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita, tapi jangan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku. Kita kan masih bisa mengobrol sewajarnya saat di sekolah..."

Junmyeon menautkan kelingkingnya dengan Yixing. "Iya sayang, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Mungkin aku juga terlalu kolot."

Yixing tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali. Setidaknya, sekarang kita tidak perlu seperti orang asing. Menahan diri untuk tidak memelukmu itu sangat berat, kau tau?"

"Iya, aku tau. Seharusnya aku melakukan ini lebih awal. Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Junmyeon mengecup ringan bibir Yixing. "Seharusnya aku sadar, kau terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan." Lalu perlahan, Junmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, mengecup lembut leher putih nan jenjang milik Yixing.

"Ah..." Desahan Yixing otomatis meluncur begitu bibir Junmyeon menyentuh lehernya.

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya berapa umurmu? Minum susu saja masih belepotan kemana-mana."

Yixing menepuk ringan lengan Junmyeon. "Kenapa kau malah menjilatnya? Bukannya mengusapnya saja. Kau tau leherku sangat sensitif."

Junmyeon tersenyum miring. "Memang sengaja. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mendengar desahanmu."

"Yak!" Yixing kembali memukul Junmyeon. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

Junmyeon meraih pinggang Yixing dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Junmyeon bisa merasakan debaran jantung Yixing yang menempel di dadanya, bersatu dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri. Junmyeon mendekatkan wajah dan tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Yixing perlahan menutup matanya. Junmyeon menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kenyal Yixing, melumat dan menghisapnya dengan lembut. Merasakan kembali sensasi yang sudah tidak lama tidak dirasakannya. Bibir Yixing seolah sudah menjadi candu baginya, sekali mendapatkannya, Junmyeon tidak mampu lagi melepaskannya. Semakin lama, ciuman lembut sarat kerinduan itu berubah menjadi semakin panas. Mereka bukan hanya saling melumat, tetapi juga saling berperang lidah.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat Yixing membuka mulutnya, mencari udara. Dan hal itu dimanfaatkan Junmyeon untuk melesakkan daging tak bertulang miliknya ke dalam gua hangat Yixing. Menjelajah sepuasnya disana, mengabsen satu per satu deretan gigi Yixing.

"Jun..ssh...aahhh..." Desah Yixing ketika lidah Junmyeon bermain lincah dalam mulutnya. Diremasnya surai hitam Junmyeon yang mulai basah oleh keringat. Sementara lidahnya sibuk beradu dengan lidah Yixing, tangan Junmyeon merayap ke bawah, meremas dua bongkahan padat yang masih tertutup kain. Refleks, Yixing mencengkeram erat lengan Junmyeon. Kakinya terasa lemas dan dia harus berpegangan pada sesuatu agar tidak ambruk ke lantai. Dengan gemetar, Yixing menelusupkan tangannya ke balik baju Junmyeon dan meremas dadanya.

"Oh, _shit_!" Junmyeon menggeram pelan. Remasan Yixing di dadanya semakin menaikkan suhu tubuhnya. Junmyeon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursinya, dengan Yixing yang berada di pangkuannya.

Junmyeon mengelus wajah Yixing yang basah dan memerah. "Jadi sayang, kau atau aku yang akan melakukannya?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menunjuk kemejanya yang sangat berantakan, dengan dua kancing teratasnya yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya." Jemari lentik Yixing menelusuri kemeja Junmyeon, membuka satu persatu kancing yang tersisa sambil membelai lembut dada Junmyeon. Setelah melemparkan kemeja Junmyeon ke sembarang arah, Yixing turun dari pangkuan Junmyeon, lalu melepas ikat pinggang Junmyeon dan menurunkan celananya. Meski masih tertutup kain, tapi Yixing tau, 'adik kecil' Junmyeon sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang berteriak minta dipuaskan.

Yixing mendongak menatap Junmyeon dan berkedip. "Tangan atau mulut?" Tanyanya nakal.

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Sesuka hatimu, sayang."

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Yixing langsung menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi junior kebanggaan Junmyeon yang kini tengah mengacung sempurna. Dengan jemari lentiknya, Yixing mengurut junior Junmyeon dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat, membuat Junmyeon mengerang nikmat.

"Ahhh...shhh... _fasterhhh_ , sayanghhh..." Junmyeon memejamkan mata, menikmati pekerjaan tangan Yixing yang cukup lihai. Lima tahun berpacaran dan dua tahun bertunangan, tentu saja Yixing sudah sangat hafal bagaimana cara memanjakan Junmyeon. Setelah beberapa saat memijat, mengurut, mengocok, dan sesekali mengulum, Yixing merasakan junior Junmyeon semakin membesar. Yixing tau puncak Junmyeon sudah sangat dekat, karena itu dia membuka mulutnya untuk menerima cairan cinta Junmyeon yang sebentar lagi akan menyembur keluar.

"Akhhh, akuh sampaiihhh, Xinghhh..." Erang Junmyeon ketika dia mencapai puncaknya.

Yixing menyeringai senang. Dijilatnya sisa cairan yang masih menempel di ujung junior Junmyeon. Gesekan lidah Yixing dengan juniornya, membuat Junmyeon kembali menegang. Tapi kali ini, dia yang akan mengambil alih keadaan. Junmyeon mengangkat tubuh Yixing dan mendudukkannya di mejanya. Dengan cepat, Junmyeon membuka baju dan celana Yixing, sehingga mereka sama-sama _naked_.

"Sekarang giliranku." Kata Junmyeon sambil meremas junior Yixing yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Waktu dan tempat kupersilakan, tuan Kim." Jawab Yixing sambil berkedip. "Kau tau, sarangku sudah terlalu lama kosong. Dia merindukan pemiliknya..." Yixing meraih junior Junmyeon dan menggesekkannya di bokong padatnya.

Junmyeon ber _smirk_. Disambarnya bibir Yixing dan dilumatnya dengan ganas, membuat Yixing mendesah nikmat. Sementara lidahnya sibuk mengecupi leher, bibir, dan wajah Yixing, kedua tangan Junmyeon tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya meremas _nipple_ merah Yixing yang menegang dan tangan kanannya meremas bongkahan padat milik Yixing.

"Ohhh...Junhhh... _please._.." Desah Yixing ketika Junmyeon menggoda prostatnya dan memainkan dua bolanya.

"Menungging, sayang..." Perintah Junmyeon.

Dengan wajah merah, Yixing menurut. Dia menungging dan melebarkan kakinya. Membuat Junmyeon dapat dengan jelas melihat lubang merah Yixing yang berkedut-kedut.

"Akh..." Rintih Yixing ketika Junmyeon memasukkan satu jarinya kesana. Junmyeon mendekap Yixing, mengecup belakang kepala dan punggungnya, memberi ketenangan.

"Rileks, sayang..."

Yixing mengangguk. Dia mengerti Junmyeon tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Salahkan saja lubangnya yang ketat karena terlalu lama tidak dijamah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jun. Lakukan saja, aku siap." Kata Yixing.

Junmyeon kembali memasukkan dua jarinya. Meski kesakitan, tapi Yixing meminta Junmyeon melanjutkan. Dua jari Junmyeon bermain-main di lubang Yixing, mempersiapkan lubang Yixing agar siap dimasukki junior besarnya.

"Ahhh...ahhh... _thereehh_ , Junmyeon-ahhhh..." Tubuh Yixing menggelinjang ketika tanpa sengaja, jari Junmyeon mengenai _G-spot_ nya.

Junmyeon tersenyum miring. Ditariknya dua jarinya dan mempersiapkan juniornya tepat di depan lubang Yixing. " _Its show time, baby_..." Dengan sekali sentakan, Junmyeon melesakkan juniornya masuk ke lubang Yixing yang merah dan basah.

"AKHHHH!" Yixing memekik ketika junior besar Junmyeon menembus lubangnya. Yixing menggigit bibir menahan perih. Junmyeon yang mengerti kesakitan Yixing, menundukkan kepala dan mengecup punggung Yixing. Meski lubang Yixing menjepit juniornya dengan erat, tapi Junmyeon bersabar dan tidak menggerakkan juniornya terlebih dulu, dia menunggu sampai Yixing siap.

Setelah beberapa saat, suara lirih Yixing terdengar. "Bergeraklah, Jun. Aku siap."

Junmyeon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Awalnya Yixing memang meringis, tapi lama-kelamaan, ringisannya berubah menjadi desahan. Rasa sakitnya telah tergantikan oleh kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Ahhhh... _deeperr_ Junh...ohh... _fasterhh_... Junmyeonhhh..." Yixing mendesah hebat, ketika Junmyeon menumbuk _G-spot_ nya dengan telak berkali-kali. Desahan Yixing terdengar begitu sensual, membuat Junmyeon semakin bersemangat melakukan _in-out_ nya, membuat tubuh mereka menghentak-hentak keras. Peluh membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuh mereka.

"Oh..Xinghhh, tubuhmu sangatthhh...ahhhh...nikmathhh. Ohh... _fuck_..." Racau Junmyeon. Semakin cepat tempo sodokannya, Junmyeon merasa juniornya semakin berkedut-berkedut, bersiap memuntahkan cairan kenikmatannya.

"Akuhh hampir sampai, Junhhh. AHHHHHH..." Yixing mendesah panjang ketika cairannya meluber keluar, membasahi meja lalu menetes ke lantai.

"Bersama, sayanghh..." Junmyeon mendesah lega ketika dia mencapai orgasme keduanya. Tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuh Yixing. Junmyeon memeluk Yixing dengan erat. Yixing melenguh pelan ketika merasakan lubangnya penuh dengan cairan hangat yang Junmyeon tembakkan.

"Bangunlah, Jun. Kau berat." Kata Yixing sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Junmyeon dari atas tubuhnya. Junmyeon berdiri kemudian dia membantu Yixing turun dari meja.

"Astaga, kita benar-benar kelewatan Jun!" Seru Yixing ketika dia menyadari mereka masih berada di ruang guru. Matanya melotot horor ketika melihat bercak-bercak putih nan kental membasahi lantai. Belum lagi bau sperma yang menguar tajam. "Kau nafsuan sekali sih! Masa iya kita tidak ingat ini masih di sekolah?!" Tambah Yixing frustasi.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu acuh. "Siapa yang peduli? Toh kau sendiri juga menikmatinya, kan?"

Yixing mendecak. Dengan cepat, dibukanya tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol parfum lalu menyemprotkannya banyak-banyak untuk menetralisir bau sperma yang masih menguar. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Yixing meraih cangkir kopi Junmyeon dan menuangkan isinya ke lantai. Ya setidaknya warna dan aroma kopi cukup lumayan untuk menyamarkan noda sperma yang menempel di lantai. Kemudian dia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue untuk membersihkan sang lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan kening berkerut.

"Menghilangkan bukti tentu saja. Dasar bodoh!" Yixing berdecak. "Ck, aku masih tidak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya kita khilaf di tempat seperti ini. Dasar bodoh! Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat. Kalau ketahuan, matilah kita!" Yixing mendumel.

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil. "Jangan khawatir. Semua guru dan murid sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Jadi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita pulang!"

Yixing mengernyit. "Memangnya gerbangnya tidak dikunci?"

Junmyeon merogoh sakunya dan menggoyangkan serentetan kunci di tangannya. "Tadi aku meminjam kunci cadangan dari Hong _ahjussi_ karena aku berencana lembur hari ini. Tanpa disangka, ternyata aku benar-benar 'lembur'."

"Cih, harusnya tadi aku pulang saja. Besok saja kuperiksa jawaban muridku."

Junmyeon menyeringai. "Kau memang tidak pernah bisa lariku." Diraihnya pundak Yixing dan dirangkulnya keluar. "Ayo pulang. Mulai hari ini kau harus tinggal di tempatku."

Yixing memukul pelan lengan Junmyeon. "Tidak mau!"

Junmyeon menoel hidung Yixing. "Percuma saja kau menolak, karena aku akan memaksamu."

Yixing merengut tapi tidak berselang lama, bibirnya melengkung tersenyum. Yixing mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Junmyeon. Mereka melangkah pulang beriringan, dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir mereka. Mungkin setelah ini, mereka tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi.

* * *

 _Omake_

Sesosok pria jangkung terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh menelusuri koridor yang telah sepi. Dia bernafas lega ketika melihat sesosok pria setengah baya tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyapa sosok pria yang dikenal sebagai penjaga sekolah itu.

"Selamat sore, Hong _ahjussi_. Anda sudah mau pulang?" Sapanya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Pria itu mendongak. "Oh, Wu _sonsaengnim_? Ada apa?" Tanyannya sedikit heran.

Yang dipanggil Wu _sonsaengnim_ -atau Wu Yifan- tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf, bisakah aku meminjam kunci ruang guru? Sebentar saja. Ada dokumen pentingku yang tertinggal. Sedangkan aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini untuk materi pelajaran besok pagi."

Hong _ahjussi_ mengangguk mengerti. Dirogohnya saku celananya dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada pria di depannya. "Ini kuncinya. Saya permisi dulu."

Yifan membungkuk singkat. "Terima kasih, _ahjussi_. Nanti aku akan mengembalikannya ke rumahmu."

Kemudian pria jangkung itu bergegas ke ruang guru. Ketika tiba di depan ruang guru, dia mengerutkan kening karena telinganya mendengar suara-suara dari dalam. _Apakah ada seseorang di dalam? Sudah selarut ini masih lembur?_

Penasaran, Yifan semakin mendekatkan langkahnya. Dia membuka sedikit pintu ruang guru dan jantungnya seolah melompat keluar ketika dia melihat pemandangan yang tersaji beberapa meter di hadapannya. Matanya melotot horor. Bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat dua orang rekannya sedang melakukan adegan panas dengan suara-suara gaib yang menyertai. Dengan tangan gemetar, ditutupnya kembali pintu itu dan melangkah menjauh.

"Aku...tidak salah lihat, kan? Itu tadi Kim _sonsaengnim_ dan Zhang _sonsaengnim_? Apakah mereka berdua...pacaran? Atau hanya khilaf? Atau..arghhhh..." Yifan meremas rambutnya frustasi. Melupakan dokumen pentingnya, Yifan segera berlari pulang. Sepertinya dia harus menenangkan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendadak bangkit. _Shit!_

.

.

 **= E N D =**

.

Yaowoh, ini NC BL pertama yang gua bikin, panas dingin sendiri bikinnya duh /usapkeringet/

Kalau kurang hot, coba bacanya di deket api, pasti hot tuh *gaploked*

Maapkeun yeth kalau jelek, amburadul, kepanjangan, de el el

Berawal dari obrolan grup, lalu lahirlah cerita nista ini.

Daku persembahkan ini untuk kalian semua, sayang-sayangku yang unyuh tapi mesum :*

Well, maunya sih ini kek kumpulan drabble gitu. Tapi isinya sulei naena semua. Eperiwer pokoknya mah *lemparmeja*. Tapi kalau mendukung sih, kalau gak ya udah, end sampai disini *dor*

Akhir kata, **SALAM SULEI NAENA xD  
**

Reviewnya boleh dong /wink/


End file.
